Tomoya Ichijouji
is a young man who comes from a rich family, known as the Ichijouji Group. His intentions are unknown but they appear somewhat malicious. History A Midsummer Night's Dream Tomoya first appeared in town some time after Hikaru moved with his parents to London. He had appearantly moved from place to place for unknown reasons. According to two of Hikaru's friends, he was a quiet and non social person however, he did gave Hikaru a warm welcoming when the two first met after bumping into each other while on his way from the Ginga Shrine. After noticing his possession of the Ginga Spark, he secretly watched Hikaru, as Thunder Darambia and Ultraman Ginga, fighting Kemur Man that same night. Tomoya simply smiled after watching Hikaru's victory. Two-Headed Flame Beast Afterwards Tomoya was called to the school to help deal with a fire, when he arrived the fire was already put out and Hikaru appeared with a woman (King Pandon's Spark Doll User), only Tomoya noticed the Spark Doll in his hand. As the group talked he left silently. Later when Ultraman Taro awoke, having recovered from his wounds, he found himself in a cage with Tomoya sitting in front of him. When asked who he was, he showed a Dummy Spark and declared he was the owner of Jean Killer while revealed to be inside the robot itself. The Idol is Ragon When Hikaru/Ginga finally purified Ragon/Chigusa from the Dark Dummy Spark, Tomoya/Jean Killer started his attack by brutally firing at Ginga while at the same time studying the Ultra's time limit of three minutes. Before Ginga reverted back to Hikaru, Jean Killer retreated. The Dream Destroyer Tomoya and Alien Valky decided to use the corrupted Kenta to destroy Hikaru. He first baited Hikaru with Taro into Jean Killer to make him believe Kenta was Jean Killer's host. However, when the plan failed, he challenged Hikaru to a fight where he used Doragory followed by Ultraman Ginga. When both of them were falling from space, Ginga reverted back into his Spark Doll form due to the time limit, leaving Hikaru falling until he was saved by Jean-Killer himself. Shocked by this, Darker Gale sent Tiga Dark to destroy both Hikaru and Tomoya, revealing Tomoya's secret to Hikaru. The Dream Battle When Tiga Dark unleashed his energy blast again, Taro quickly teleported the three of them to the school. All of Hikaru's friends were in disbelief that Tomoya was Jean Killer. He revealed that he told his father that he would follow his footsteps as an adult but only to be scholded. Taro approached Tomoya and revealed that he also had a similar experience as a child. Hikaru felt bad about him and decided to give him a dream: to defeat Ultraman Ginga. Tomoya agreed and summoned Jean Killer while Hikaru transform into Ultraman Ginga and fought. He defeated the giant robot with relative ease by phasing his hand into the cockpit and crushed the Dark Dummy Spark with his own hand. Due to this, Tiga Dark appeared and eventually enlarged Alien Valky and the duo began to overpower the Ultra. Tomoya saw that his dream would be crushed and shed tears, causing the Gunpad to appear and Jean Killer, now Jean Nine assisted Gigna with fighting the villains. After the battle, Ginga spoke for the first time about Jean-Nine actions and Tomoya's conviction though he didn't answer Taro's questions. Tomoya leaves as he finally accepts Hikaru's friendship while reminded that he will surpass Hikaru/Ginga. Power and Abilities *Dark Dummy Spark: Tomoya has a Dummy Spark, presumably what he used to conjure up Jean Killer. It is unknown why he didn't merge with Jean Killer, but his nature as a robot may have had something to do with that. Tomoya no longer possesses this. *Gunpad: The device which he uses to control Jean-Killer/Nine. It now the means by which he Ultra Lives with Jean-Nine Trivia *Tomoya is shown to posses a Dark Dummy Spark, which is how he gained Jean-Killer. However unlike the other users, he had not merged with his Spark Doll, because he did not have a desire that could be manipulated by the darkness. Tomoya.jpg.jpg|Tomoya Ichijouji in the opening Tomoya pilot.JPG|Tomoya pilots Jean Killer Jean Killler Ginga.JPG|Jean Killer controlled by Tomoya. Ginga vs Jean 9.JPG|Jean Killer vs Ultraman Ginga 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 1012746 477377345715462 470440718 n.jpg 1461777 477829812336882 2082467465 n.jpg|Tomoya got caught up by Alien Nakcle 1476644_478754912244372_285730676_n.jpg|Tomoya show up his Jean Nine Spark Doll and his Gunpad. 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg 1488874 484751101644753 451710543 n.jpg 999227_492170520902811_1251907893_n.jpg|Tomoya Gun Pad reveal the messege from Jean Nine "Goodbye Friend" Category:Human characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Allies Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Civilians Category:Male Characters